Hermana
by Lena-kun
Summary: -Puede que tú perdieras a tu madre esa noche, chico. –Replicó con voz queda sin apartar la vista ni un instante. Parecía querer memorizar la mirada de Harry.- Pero yo perdí a mi hermana. / Basado en la escena eliminada de la 7º película entre Harry y Petunia.


_No sé muy bien por qué me dio hacer esto... principalmente la escena eliminada de la 7º película de HP, imagino. Y el hecho de pensar que Petunia era un personaje demasiado simple para ser sangre de la sangre de alguien como Lily Evans._

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a esa maravillosa y a la vez malvada mujer llamada J. ... Si HP fuera mío, no habría hecho ni la mitad del buen trabajo que ha hecho esta gran mujer xD.

* * *

Harry observó con impaciencia como su tío sacaba las maletas del vestíbulo del número 4 de Privet Drive para después, sin ningún rastro de piedad, cargar el caro y ya de por si muy abarrotado coche negro.

-Explícame otra vez por qué tenemos que marcharnos –Refunfuñó Vernon Dursley, echándole una mirada cargada de odio a su sobrino.

Harry suspiró, temiendo que comenzara a descargar el coche _otra vez_.

-Porque si Voldemort sospecha que podéis tener alguna información sobre mí, os torturará hasta la muerte. –Repitió cansinamente por decimoquinta vez.- Os iréis con Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle, dos magos perfectamente cualificados para…

-¡Todos locos! –Murmuró el hombre, cortando a su sobrino mientras agarraba una pesada maleta de cuero beige.- Son todos unos psicópatas asesinos… deberían encerrarlos a todos…

Las protestas de tío Vernon se perdieron por el sendero de jardín y Harry, ligeramente irritado, avanzó un par de pasos más hasta situarse delante del comedor de la casa de los Dursley. No se dio cuenta hasta que no pasaron unos segundos de que su tía estaba de pie en mitad del salón, tan quieta como si fuera un mueble que se hubieran olvidado de empaquetar. Justo cuando Harry se estaba dando la vuelta para escapar hacia las escaleras, tía Petunia habló. Era una voz baja pero firme, lo suficientemente clara como para que Harry la escuchara.

-He vivido aquí los últimos veinte años de mi vida. –Su aguda vista pasó desde el enmoquetado color ciruela hasta las vacías paredes pintadas de un tono melocotón.- Y ahora nos tenemos que ir a la fuerza.

-Os lo he dicho, Voldemort llegará y-

-Él… él la mató.

Hubo un intenso silencio, seguido de una atmósfera terriblemente violenta. Harry estaba boquiabierto; nunca se habría imaginado que esas palabras saldrían de alguien como su tía. Al igual que la noche en la que los dementores les atacaron a él y a su primo, Harry fue vagamente consciente de que tía Petunia y la magia tenían mucho más que ver de lo que ella quería y se esforzaba por aparentar.

-Él iba a por ti. –Siguió. Aquello no era una pregunta. Probablemente Dumbledore se lo había explicado en la carta que la dejó.- Te quería a ti y la mató a ella también. Por tu culpa.

Había algo helado y peligroso en el tono que Petunia usó y las palabras, igual de heladas y peligrosas, se clavaron en Harry como dagas. Nunca pensó que dolería tanto algo que pudieran decir los Dursley, pero aquella afirmación le rajó por dentro. A pesar de que siempre había sido consciente de que sus padres murieron por su culpa, el escucharlo de labios de su tía era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Por un momento, Harry sintió la ira crecer dentro de él. ¿Con qué derecho le decía eso? Puede que tuviera razón, pero ella se había pasado los últimos dieciséis años aparentando que su madre nunca había existido o, en el mejor de los casos, poniendo cara de haber chupado un limón cada vez que recordaba algún detalle suyo. ¿Cómo podía echarle en cara que Lily había muerto por su culpa cuando ella se esforzaba cada instante en odiarla, detestarla y olvidarla?

-Murió de la noche a la mañana y, de repente, nosotros teníamos que acogerte. –Petunia no sabía bien que la impulsaba a hablar. Quizá era la emoción de despedirse de su hogar para siempre o quizá era el hecho de saber que no volvería a ver a su sobrino jamás. Fuera lo que fuese, no podía parar. No una vez que había empezado.- Habíamos decidido no tener nada que ver con ellos y con su… su… situación… habíamos decidido olvidarlos para siempre y, de repente… ellos no estaban de verdad. –Tragó saliva.- Y teníamos que cuidar de ti. De ti, la causa de su muerte.

Harry la miró con incredulidad. ¿Acaso podía ser que todo el odio que su tía tenía acumulado contra él no viniera de que fuera un mago (algo raro y anormal) si no de que esta creyera fervientemente que Harry era el culpable de la muerte de su hermana? ¿Era ese el motivo por el que su tía ni se dignaba a mirarlo casi nunca? Siempre había tenido la sensación de que huía de sus ojos, de sus ojos verdes como los de Lily…

Y, por un momento, Harry se olvidó de sus propios sentimientos para centrarse en los que su tía le estaba dejando apreciar. Nunca en su vida se había planteado que tía Petunia pudiera albergar esos sentimientos _tan complejos._ Para ser honestos, nunca se había imaginado que a su tía pudiera importarle algo que no fuera a que hora se iban los vecinos a trabajar o quien había ensuciado de barro las baldosas de la cocina. Jamás había visto a la mujer que tenía delante como una persona _de verdad_, que había sufrido en el pasado, que podía seguir sufriendo en el presente…

Jamás había visto a Petunia Dursley como Petunia Evans, la **hermana **de Lily Evans. Su tía.

Y ahora se daba cuenta de que había tratado a esa mujer como si fuera un ser inferior, algo tan ajeno y opuesto a la magia que no merecía ni que se pensara en él. Para Harry, ella simplemente había sido un elemento que le amargaba la vida e impedía que él fuera feliz a toda costa. Nunca había pensado en si a su tía le había dolido que su madre muriera, o _si_ _acaso le había importado su muerte_. ¿Lloró cuando se enteró de la noticia de que Lily Potter había muerto? ¿La había recordado alguna vez en estos últimos dieciséis años?

-No pongas esa cara de estúpido. –Le reprendió la mujer, frunciendo con intensidad sus delgados labios mientras clavaba sus ojos claros en Harry. Este desvió la vista.- Y mira a la cara cuando te hablen.

Obedeció de forma automática y miró directamente, desafiante, a su tía. Los labios de la mujer temblaron levemente cuando contempló los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Puede que tú perdieras a tu madre esa noche, chico. –Replicó con voz queda sin apartar la vista ni un instante. Parecía querer memorizar la mirada de Harry.- Pero yo perdí a mi hermana.

* * *

_¡Gracias por perder un par de minutos de su vida leyendo!_


End file.
